


stars in your eyes

by infptwriter



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infptwriter/pseuds/infptwriter
Summary: We get to choose our destiny, but some things must be really meant to be.Bokuto meets Akaashi on the hill close to the gym, during his usual routine to watch the sunrise.It's the same place where they take a step forward in their relationship.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857223
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	stars in your eyes

Bokuto loves watching the sunrise on the top of the hill, just outside the gym of his campus, somewhere he’d be at almost every morning for volleyball practice. It’s a special spot he found during his freshman year, when he had arrived early for practice and ended up witnessing the first rays of sun appear in the sky, the sun coming up with no rush, Bokuto’s world slowing down as he watched the scene happen in front of him. Ever since then, this hill is Bokuto’s favorite place to go, either to watch the sunset, the sunrise or even just the stars. Of course, it became ten times more special when he met Akaashi Keiji there.

It was an odd morning, seeing as Bokuto found someone sitting there that morning. It was just past six am, the sun was still minutes from coming up – Bokuto had already had his usual morning jog – when he found a person sitting on that hill, watching over the city, quietly while sipping coffee. There was a man, but not just any ordinary man in Bokuto’s eyes; it was just the most beautiful person Bokuto had ever laid his eyes on – greenish eyes with a hint of blue, tall (but not as much as Bokuto), pointed nose, glasses and a silk black hair. A sight that made Bokuto’s heart race, especially when the other man looked at him.

His name is Akaashi Keiji, and he is, currently, Bokuto’s boyfriend, as he has been for the past year and eight months.

Meeting Akaashi on that hill had been an unusual occasion, but one that Bokuto doesn’t regret ever. It was awkward at first, with Bokuto bombarding him with questions –  _ who are you?, how did you find this place?, do you study here?, what’s your name?, how often do you come here? _ – but they made their way into each other’s heart. Bokuto fell for him just like he fell for volleyball; all it took was one spike, one taste of what it could be and suddenly he was deep in. His taste with Akaashi was the mornings he had been spending with him; all because the other is an insomniac, and watching the sunset helps with his anxiety.  _ The road to recovery is hard, Bokuto-san, but worth it _ , he would tell him.

It took them about four months before Bokuto kissed him. By then, they both had gotten used to each other’s presence outside their sanctuary, during the day or the night, sometimes even earlier in the morning.

Bokuto kissed him during one night that they sneaked in to sit on a lower side of the hill (outside the gates) to watch the stars. Back then, Bokuto knew his about his developing crush on Akaashi, and he wasn’t planning on doing anything until he had proof that Akaashi felt the same. But under the sky full of stars, the moonlight bathing them, Akaashi had looked so ethereal that Bokuto didn’t hesitate – he kissed him.

Akaashi kissed him back.

The rest, of course, is history. They started dating, Bokuto became Koutarou on Akaashi’s soft lips and Akaashi became Keiji on Bokuto’s chapped lips. Together, they built a routine, spent mornings surrounded by the other’s presence, learned more about each other and became a pair. Now, nights are spent at the other’s place, insomnia is fought, morning runs are shared and love is a daily part of their lives. 

“Keiji,” Bokuto whispers, hugging his boyfriend from behind. He’s barely awake, watching the sun peaking through the curtains. It’s one of the very few and rare days he allows himself – and is allowed – to sleep in. Akaashi is with him, as usual, and they’re both half naked in bed, exhausted from activities from the previous night. He kisses Akaashi’s neck and feels him stir softly on his arms, but doesn’t quite wake up yet. “Keiji, baby.”

A soft sigh escapes Akaashi’s lips. He starts stirring again, this time waking up and wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s own arms. “Hmm?”

“Hey,” he whispers on his ear and hears Akaashi’s quiet laugh, a huff of air, amused and sleepy. “I love you.”

Akaashi shuffles in bed, moving so he can turn and face Bokuto. When he does, he plants a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, eyes foggy with tiredness and happiness. “I love you.”

Bokuto kisses him, soft, gentle and slow, because there’s no rush between them, no desire to do anything but enjoy the moment. 

“Any reason why I got woken up in such a special way today?” Akaashi asks him when they break the kiss, his eyes looking more awake than before. Bokuto hums and plants another kiss on his lips.

“Just felt like it.”

“Cheesy.”

“I hope you’re not lactose intolerant, then.”

Akaashi barks a laugh. “God, you’re so lame.”

“Yet, you still love me.”

“That I do.”

.

It’s mostly a lazy day in.

They spend a good part of their morning in bed, relaxing, exchanging lazy kisses and talking nonsense. Around noon, they get up, shower and go out to have lunch together. Being a city holiday during a Friday, they don’t worry too much about college, work or social life for once. They spend the day being Bokuto and Akaashi, two college students who are dating and want to have a nice day together.

After lunch, they go to Akaashi’s apartment – his roommate being away for the extended weekend to visit his family – and spend the rest of the day on the couch. Between movies and series, talking and making out, the evening arrives faster than both of them had expected.

The evening is spent with activities that don’t involve much talking, clothes or audience.

It’s the afterwards that matter.

“Kou, it’s almost one am,” Akaashi whispers, tired, trailing after his boyfriend. He’s wearing a coat, wishing he had also worn a sweater under it, and fixing his scarf around his neck. It’s cold as hell, and Akaashi kind of wishes he was asleep instead of running after his crazy partner. “Where are we going?”

Bokuto flashes him a smile, wicked, joyful and playful, one that makes Akaashi’s heart race again. He’s very much in love with him, and every single detail about Bokuto makes Akaashi fall for him even deeper. Bokuto might have his flaws, might have his own annoying traits, but so does Akaashi, and he likes the way they both fit together.

When Akaashi spots where they are, at the entrance to the gym area, the one close to the hill they met, he freezes in place.

“Kou,  _ no, _ ” he whispers, looking around. “What if someone catches us?!”

Bokuto shakes his head, fishing some keys out of his pocket. “Don’t worry, Keiji. I have these little babies here.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “How did you get those? Kou, if you  _ stole  _ them, I swear to––”

“Keiji!” Bokuto laughs, unlocking the gate, so they can get to the hill. “I asked someone for a favor, and don’t worry, it wasn’t a big deal. It’s worth it, I promise, come on!”

Grabbing Akaashi’s hand, Bokuto closes the gate – locking it so no one else walks inside the college’s grounds – and runs towards the hill. Akaashi runs with him, trying desperately to keep up with him, and not being able to hold his smile. He wants to reprimand Bokuto for his antics, argue with him about this situation, but the way Bokuto laughs and grins at him makes him want to forget what they’re even doing and just live in the moment for a second.

They climb the hill, Akaashi feeling warmer by the time they reach the top. Bokuto is smiling widely, looking at Akaashi with happiness plastered on his face. He twirls around, arms open and face turned to the sky. It makes Akaashi’s heart flutter with love, and he can’t help but to smile back. The scenery is beautiful, the city being light up around them, yet not close enough that Akaashi and Bokuto can see the stars well enough when they look up. It’s breathtaking, to be surrounded by so many lights – from the city, from the sky. 

But Akaashi’s brightest star is the one in front of him.

“I told you it was worth it!” Bokuto says, voice low but excited. “Come on, lay with me.”

Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s hand and pulls him to the soft grass with him. He falls with a poof, laughing quietly with Bokuto at the entire situation. They lay side by side, backs pressed on the grass and face turned to the sky.

“How old are you?” Akaashi whispers and Bokuto giggles, turning his face to Akaashi.

“Older than you, actually.”

“And that’s still shocking. Perhaps debatable.”

“Keiji!” Bokuto whines. “I brought you here and you bully me!”

Akaashi laughs softly and turns his head so he can kiss the tip of Bokuto’s nose.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “The stars look beautiful tonight.”

Turning his head back to the sky, they both watch the stars shining brightly above them. It’s a quiet night, the sky is clear from clouds and it’s cold – but that doesn’t matter. Hands intertwined, hearts beating fast, Bokuto and Akaashi quietly lay on the grass at the top of the hill they met and watch the universe above them.

“It’s so big,” Akaashi whispers. “I feel insignificant when I look at them. We’re just dust compared to all the vastness out there.”

Bokuto hums, squeezing his hand. “It’s about perspective, I think.”

Akaashi turns his head, but Bokuto keeps facing the sky. He has a soft smile on his face and Akaashi  _ knows _ he’s about to be hit by the amazing things Bokuto has to offer again. 

“Even if I’m just dust, I’m still here, right? And so are you. I’m just thankful enough that we got to be dust at the same time, the same place and managed to meet through all the other dust around. I guess nothing is by accident. So, the universe might be bigger than I can even try to put into words, since I’m not good at them, but I feel powerful when I know it chose me to find you.”

Bokuto turns his head to Akaashi and is surprised to find his boyfriend tearing up. “Wait, Keiji, did I say something wrong!”

Akaashi lets out a soft teary laugh. “No, Kou. Quite the opposite.”

They smile softly at each other and Akaashi leans in, planting a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. When they part, Bokuto gives him a shy look.

“Keiji… I was lucky enough to have met you here. And also to have you here right now. What if… What if I said I want to be lucky enough to take another step? Maybe move in with me?”

Heart clenching with love, Akaashi smiles, happy and soft. He squeezes Bokuto’s hand, looking up at the sky again. For once, Akaashi doesn’t feel small towards the universe, either. Like Bokuto, he feels powerful. 

_ We get to choose our destiny, but some things must be really meant to be _ .

“There’s nothing I’d want more than this right now, Kou.”

_ My true star is you, Kou. _

_ There’s only you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the prompts, this one was the fic I was most proud of the fluff I put there.  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> (find me on twitter: @owlhashira)


End file.
